Evenings
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Evenings are the hardest times for Undertaker, who better to help him than the butler that can do anything? Rated for yaoi.


**Title-Evenings**

**Pairing- SebastianXUndertaker**

**Anime/Manga- Kuroshitsuji**

**Rating- M**

**Summary- Undertaker feel the most depressed during the evenings, and who better to help him cheer up than the butler that can do anything?**

**A/N- First Kuroshitsuji story, please be nice and review, telling me how you liked it.**

Undertaker was tired of reading. He'd been standing over this corpse for hours listening to it's story, and reading the clues it could tell him. He stepped back, and covered the body with a white surgical sheet. He pulled on his long overcoat and exited the shop, turning toward the Phantomhive house he waited at the gate for an entire two minutes before it creaked open and a tall figure dressed in black tails turned towards him.

"Undertaker… what can I do for you?" the figure asked.

"There are many different things I'm sure you could do for me." Undertaker answered. "I just needed some company, you know that evenings are the worst time for me." he said softly.

The figure nodded and stepped forwards a hand moved soothingly down Undertaker's back and he sighed contentedly. "You always know how to make me feel better Sebastian." he said softly.

"I am a butler, what would happen if I couldn't do such things?" Seb asked with a smile.

"You wouldn't have that fucking contract with Ciel, and you'd be free to do as you please." Undertaker said sourly.

"Now now, Ciel and you are the only ones keeping me on earth." Sebastian answered.

"Mostly me though right?" Undertaker asked with his smile.

"Mostly you yes." Sebastian answered the pads of his fingers brushing the side of Undertaker's face, before cupping his chin and bringing his face up for a passionate yet rough kiss. Sebastian took the death god's hand and led him down the street. "What are you doing Seb?" Undertaker asked.

"Taking you home." he answered.

"Why do you have work to do?" Undertaker asked.

"Not for Ciel." Sebastian answered with a sidelong glance at Undertaker, who blushed.

"Oh, okay." he said softly.

He followed Sebastian as said person led him towards his little shop. They entered and went to the very back where a bed was situated in a corner. Undertaker felt himself being pushed down onto the bed, and Sebastian straddled him. His jacket and robe were pulled open, and his own hands worked on Sebastian's shirt and jacket buttons. Both were pulled off and thrown somewhere across the room along with Seb's tie.

Undertaker lifted his hips so Sebastian could pull the robes out from beneath him. His hands continued their work to undo Sebastian's pants. He pulled them down, and Sebastian kicked them off, finally both of them were nude, and the fun could begin. Sebastian leaned down and placed his lips on Undertaker's, his tongue pushing into the later's already open mouth.

Undertaker moaned as Sebastian trailed kisses down the side of his neck, pausing for just enough time to leave a purplish mark in a few places. Undertaker arched up into Sebastian as his tongue brushed over his already peaked nipple. As his head fell back, his hair fell away from his face, and Sebastian caught another glimpse of the Death God's features. He shook his head and went back to the task at hand he reached over to a small table and grabbed a bottle of oil. Uncorking it he spread some of the thick hand oil over his fingers.

He inserted two at the same time, smiling as Undertaker made a small sound of surprise as he was entered. Sebastian thrusted the fingers in a few times before adding another. As always he was surprised at how tight Undertaker always was. He pulled his fingers out and moved up to rest on his elbows, hovering over Undertaker as he pushed into him.

Undertaker arched his back a wide smile gracing his features, his legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist, and his arms were pinned to the bed before he could do any damage with those nails. Seb started to pull out after about thirty seconds, and he thrusted back in harshly. Undertaker's smile was still visible, and he seemed to enjoy the pain which is why Seb caused it. His back arched and he fought to unpin his wrists as Sebastian brushed over his prostate.

The Death God's smile faded as a moan tore through him. Seb leaned down to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth forcibly. Anyone who saw this type of sex would probably think Seb was raping Undertaker, but once they got a look at Undertaker's continually reappearing smile, they'd think again.

Sebastian pulled away from Undertaker, kissing down the side of his neck before biting into it drawing blood. He lapped at the blood, and looked into Undertaker's face. He knew that if he could see them the lust and emotion in his own red eyes would be mirrored in Undertaker's.

The Death God pulled at his pinned wrists again, trying to pull them out of Seb's grasp so he could touch him, but his wrists were held tightly. "Sebastian…" he whispered, his voice startled Seb a little, and he paused for a moment. Other than moans, Undertaker was always silent during sex.

"Let me go…" he said in a slightly louder breathy moan. "Please…"

Sebastian let his wrists go, and Undertaker wrapped his arms around Seb's shoulders. He leaned up, and nibbled on his earlobe. "Fuck me harder." he whispered. "Push me to my limits."

Sebastian disentangled himself from Undertaker's arms and leaned up. He pulled out of Undertaker nearly all the way, before pounding into him again. Undertaker's back arched again, and another moan tore from his throat. Sebastian set a slow yet painfully hard pace, knowing that this was what Undertaker wanted.

"Oh god, Sebastian…" Undertaker moaned. His nails dug into Seb's thighs, cutting deep, and causing him to bleed profusely.

"Damnit Undertaker!" Seb moaned. It was at times like this when you could plainly see that Undertaker's nails were indeed real. His smile was back, as his back arched once again before he came, calling out Seb's name.

Sebastian seeing his beloved in such ecstacy which was caused by him thrusted into him a few more times before cumming himself. He sat back on his feet, totally drained of energy, but still refusing to collapse upon Undertaker. He laid gently by his side, his arm pulling Undertaker into him.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Undertaker spoke. "Thank you Sebastian." he said.

"Any time." Seb answered.

Undertaker closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to his demon.

"Do you like me because I made you laugh?" Seb asked gently.

"That, and because we both need each other. We need someone that understands the pain and loneliness we feel here in the human world." Undertaker answered.

Sebastian nodded slowly, he didn't know that Undertaker could be so serious.

They lay silently until the sun began to creep over the tops of the houses. Sebastian disentangled himself from Undertaker's embrace, searching around until he found his clothes.

"See you tomorrow."

Seb turned towards the voice, and his eyes met a pair of yellow ones.

"Yeah, tomorrow evening."

**Done!**

**OKay, first Kuroshitsuji story... This is my favourite pairing, this one as well as UndertakerXGrell. XD**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think.**


End file.
